


Will in the Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Bill AU, Gen, In this fic Mabel renamed him "Will", Look at the chapter notes for more info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="http://www.ask-amnesiac-bill.deviantart.com">my friend's dA page.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Will in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [my friend's dA page.](http://www.ask-amnesiac-bill.deviantart.com)

Will hums happily to himself as he makes his way through the woods, searching for what Mabel described as "a fancy stick". None of the sticks around this part of the forest looked particularly fancy, though -- they're all knobbly and too plain for his liking. The little triangle is about to search somewhere else when he hears a low growl coming from the bushes beside him. Curiousity gets the best of him and he goes to investigate, parting the bushes with two small black hands --

_oh no..._

A raccoon stares directly at him, looking suspiciously rabid judging by the foam oozing from its' mouth. Normally raccoons don't look threatening, due to their size and the fact that they look like perpetual insomniacs, but to Will, this animal is downright _terrifying._ He backpedals, presumably to run away like a coward, but something stops him. It isn't a tangible thing, oh no; it's something completely different. Rage bubbles up inside of him and he simply...

_**Snaps.** _

Will -- no, _Bill_ \-- feels his feet leave the ground, blue flame searing his fingertips, and it feels so _good._ The offending raccoon is lifted up as well, its' little legs scrabbling for a hold on something because this obviously isn't how gravity works. It utters one last surprised squeak before it is violently turned inside out with a simple snap of the demon's fingers. The somewhat mangy gray fur parts, then shrivels into what is now just a blob of raw, red meat.

 _It looks a lot better like this,_ the demon notes, abruptly yanking out the poor raccoon's intestines. Blood spatters everywhere as he works. He examines the rope-like coils for a moment before leaving them to pool on the ground. Maybe, if he's lucky, Pine Tree will go venturing off into the woods and find the remains of this misfortunate mammal. 

Eventually he tires of disemboweling the raccoon and leaves it to rot, instead focusing his attention on the sweater he didn't notice he was wearing. "Huh..?" He lifts it a bit, eyeing it critically. "The hell is this..?" It looks handmade, probably the product of Shooting Star's ministrations, but the yellow yarn is now covered in several bloodstains. A chorus of voices chime in his head in response. _It's a sweater..Mabel made it for you.. It's a sweater, just for you!_ Bill always knew he was insane, had even admitted it, but hearing voices was taking it to another level. "Does it look like I care?!" He rips it, not quite tearing it completely. He lets out an annoyed huff, trying to remember why he even came here in the first place --

"Will!"

\--

Somewhere, Old Man McGucket howls for his raccoon wife.


End file.
